The Tailed-Beast Takeover Mage
by elemental savior
Summary: The Strauss siblings are known far and wide as the Takeover siblings, but what would happen if there were four of them instead of three. Naruto is the youngest of the siblings, but don't let his age fool you. He has the potential to become the strongest mage to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own "Naruto", "Fairy Tail" or any other shows I take characters from.**

 **Chapter Start**

In a small town we currently find four young children laying together in an abandoned church. Now many would wonder what they were doing there and where their parents could be. The sad truth was they lived there and had been ever since their parents had passed away. The children were all siblings and had always looked out for each other in any way they could.

The oldest currently at the age of thirteen was Mirajane Strauss, standing at a below average height for her age. She was a pretty girl possessing lengthy white hair, tied back into a ponytail with a long strand covering her forehead, and big blue eyes. Currently she was wearing a dark, sleeveless shirt, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She was also wearing a dark cloak that covered her entire body but mostly covered her right arm, which was currently demonic looking and was pure black with purple lines going down it.

The second oldest currently at the age of twelve was Elfman Strauss, he stood at around the same height as his older sister. He was a husky boy with messy white hair done into something that looked somewhat like a bowl cut, and had blue eyes. He was currently wearing a black suit over a white shirt, with a red bowtie around the neck, and polished dark shoes.

The third oldest sibling was Lisanna Strauss who was currently eleven-years-old. She, like Mirajane was small for her age and was a very petite and skinny young girl. She had short white hair that barely touched her shoulders as well as big blue eyes. She also wore a simple, pink dress and dark red shoes.

The youngest of the siblings was Naruto Strauss who was ten-years-old. He had white hair that spiked up along his head with two bangs that framed his face, both bangs were unlike the rest of his hair, instead of white they were a dark red, and he had deep blue eyes. Currently he wore a black shirt that had a red spiral on the front, black shorts that ended just below his knees and a pair of red shoes with black laces. He also wore a dark cloak like his oldest sister which covered up his entire body but was mostly used to cover up his right arm, which was currently looking demonic, it was pure black with what looked like nine red tails running along it.

Now many would wonder what could have possibly caused the changes that had occurred to two of the Strauss sibling's arms. The truth of the matter was that while Naruto's had slowly become like that over time, Mirajane's had been a bit more sudden. A couple weeks ago a demon had been terrorizing the church they now resided in and Mirajane had decided to help the townsfolk by getting rid of it herself. Unfortunately, while she had succeeded in defeating it her arm had taken on a more demonic appearance, which when combined with the appearance of her youngest brother's arm had caused the townsfolk to mistreat them. It had thankfully not turned into violence, but none of the siblings where staying to find out if it ever would.

-X-

Currently standing outside the place they had called home, the four siblings where each holding bags that contained all of the possessions they currently owned. It had been a hard decision but ultimately it had been decided they needed to find somewhere they could belong. Looking at her siblings Mirajane said. "I know it might take a while but I'm sure well eventually find somewhere we belong." Once she had said that she was unsurprised to feel a hand grasping hers, looking down she saw her youngest brother holding onto her demonic arm with his normal one. "I'm sure even you and me will find somewhere as well Naruto."

So they searched, and traveled for weeks on end. Through the thickest forests, the most barren deserts and everything in between, until one day they stumbled on the town of magnolia. It was in this town they found their new home, because it was in this town that the four siblings stumbled upon the guild known as Fairy Tail. Walking inside the guild they were immediately assaulted by the sounds of what looked like some kind of brawl going on. Amongst all the chaos however there was a lone figure sitting on the counter drinking from a mug and watching the proceedings with a fond smile.

He was a short old man standing at the same height as Mirajane. He has white hair that covers both sides of his head with the middle being bald, and black eyes. Currently the old man is wearing a white shirt with an orange hoodie being used to cover it, orange shorts, blue shoes and a blue and orange striped jester hat.

Upon noticing the newcomers, the old man flipped off his spot and landed in front of them. "Why hello their children. My names Makarov and is there something that you needed?" Once he asked the question he immediately noticed that the two children not wearing cloaks stepped behind the girl that was wearing one. Glancing at her or more specifically the arm that she was trying to conceal he could understand why. "Hmmm well it seems you my dear have a natural aptitude for takeover magic, a pretty rare talent indeed. Though it would seem that it's still incomplete." Glancing at the kid next to her who seemed to be concealing his arm as well he put on a thoughtful expression. 'For two natural take over mages to be born so close in age is indeed surprising, though I suppose given that there obviously siblings it can be expected. Though that does mean the other two can most likely use the same magic as well.'

Looking at her arm then back to the old man, Mirajane asked. "What exactly is takeover magic and why is mine incomplete? Is that what happened to my younger brother's arm as well as my own?"

Glancing at the girls arm one more time as well as the young boys Makarov nodded his head. "Yeah that's definitely an incomplete takeover my guess is whatever creatures you both used it on must have been powerful to leave that much of a mark on the both of you. In order to control that much power successfully you both must have very high magical reserves."

Nodding at the explanation Mirajane was about to ask how he knew so much when she suddenly realized something and glanced at Naruto's arm. "While that may be true for me sir it's not for my brother. I defeated the monster terrorizing my village but he didn't, so why is his arm like mine?"

Motioning for the boy to step forward and taking his arm when he did so Makarov examined it. 'There doesn't seem to be anything different besides the weird designs, so I can safely assume it only activated because of some trigger.' Turning to the girl he spoke once more. "You said his arm started changing around the same time that yours did, correct." Upon seeing her nod Makarov could only sigh. "Well the only theory I have is that he somehow acquired this when he was much younger and his magic was successfully suppressing its influence. It would appear however that when you acquired yours his closeness to you caused his body to be unable to accept the influx of magical power outside and inside his body at the same time. Once this happened his body naturally let some out which resulted in the new appearance of his arm."

If he expected that to comfort anyone he was going to be sorely mistaken, if anything it seemed to scare Mirajane more than ever. "Are you telling me that because I can't control this thing that its caused my little brother to share my fate." Upon seeing the old man nod his head Mirajane turned around and started to walk away. "Then that means if I'm not around him then his arm will go back to normal. If that's the case, then I'll leave there's no reason for me to stay if all it'll accomplish is harming my younger siblings." Upon hearing that all of her siblings suddenly ran in front of her path with their arms outstretched.

"Don't go big sis."

"I'm sure we can figure out something, you don't need to do everything on your own."

Surprisingly the one this most concerned was silent. Though the tears running down his face spoke volumes for how he was feeling.

Bending down and scooping all her siblings in what could be the last hug they ever gave each other, Mirajane whispered. "Listen guys I know we've been through everything together but if I'm really causing harm to one of you then I can't stay around any of you. I love all of you far too much to ever wish to cause any of you pain."

Watching the touching scene Makarov could honestly say he admired this little family's determination. "As nice as it is that your willing to leave if it benefits your siblings, your reasons for doing so, however are incorrect." Seeing the girl about to argue that point Makarov continued. "While it's true your transformation triggered his, it can also be concluded that its stopped it as well. Whatever he's holding is much more powerful than the one you hold and my best guess is that you're unconsciously helping him keep his under control. Your best guess would be to stay in close proximity until you both gain the needed amount of control."

Pulling her siblings closer to her as well as resting her face against Naruto's hair, Mirajane could only hope there was a way for both of them to be once again normal. "So if me and Naruto have to stay together indefinitely can't you at least tell me there's something we can do to fix this problem."

Smiling Makarov nodded his head. "Of course there is, you simply have to gain better control of your magic."

It was still skeptical Mirajane that asked the next question. "And where would we even be able to do that, if you haven't noticed old man the only people who know how to control their magic are mages, and last I checked they don't just decide to teach four kids how to control their own."

Smirking at the girl Makarov said. "Well maybe not an individual mage, but I'm sure if you joined a guild you would be able to learn how to control your magic."

"And where the hell are we even supposed to find a guild that would let us join without having a basic understanding of our magic."

In response Makarov held up both arms and indicated to the building they were in. "Well that my children is why I'd like to welcome you all to Fairy Tail."

-X-

Walking around the place Mirajane could honestly say she didn't fit in at all. She had started by politely trying to introduce herself, but it appeared that nobody really felt like talking to someone like her. She was however content with the fact that while she hadn't had any luck making friends it would seem Lisanna and Elfman were doing just fine. The only problem was that while she knew Naruto would have no problem making friends, the boy had refused to leave her side. Glancing to her youngest brother who was currently holding her hand, and smiling at his desire to not leave her by herself, Mirajane said. "You know Naruto you don't have to keep me company, I'll be fine on my own, and you really should be making friends. I promise I won't get upset if you go talk to someone."

In response to those words the young boy just held onto his older sister's hand even tighter. "I don't want to talk with any of them."

Glancing at him in confusion Mirajane asked. "But why don't you want to? Don't you want to get to know everybody?"

Smiling up at his sister, Naruto shook his head. "No I don't want to meet them, because if I did you'd be all by yourself, and I don't want you to be alone. It doesn't matter anyway because your all I need."

Wiping away a couple of tears that had fallen upon hearing his words, Mirajane bent down and hugged her brother. "Thank you Naruto, and I promise I'll never leave you alone either." It was times like this that really showed the fact that while she loved all her siblings dearly, Naruto would always have a special place in her heart.

The moment, while touching was however brought to a halt by a chair that had been thrown by some kind of fire wielding kid and unfortunately for him had impacted against the two siblings. Waving his arms around while ignoring the white haired girl trying to pull him back Natsu smirked at the damage he had done. "Humph they looked strong, I was hoping they'd give me a good fight." Turning around the young boy never noticed the table that soon impacted against his head and threw him through the adjacent wall.

In response to seeing the resident dragon slayer getting taken out that easily all eyes turned to the culprit, or in this case culprits. Currently standing side by side while still having both arms outstretched stood Naruto and Mirajane. The only difference was they were both bathed in a red and purple aura respectively that seemed to be large enough to touch the ceiling. It also appeared that both of them were wearing expressions that would be better placed on some kind of grim reaper.

What followed could possibly be one of the most one sided brawls the guild had ever seen. The message was made abundantly clear, no matter what you do don't piss of Mirajane or Naruto and never piss both off at the same time.

-X-

Sitting at a barstool around three o'clock is when Mirajane finally made her decision. Her and Naruto simply didn't belong here, and while she wished the same could be said for Elfman and Lisanna she knew they had found their home. So it was with a heavy heart that she had grasped her youngest brothers hand and walked out, only sparring her other two siblings one last heartfelt glance.

Once they had left the guild Mirajane turned back to her brother and was surprised to find him smiling at her. "Naruto I promise you, whatever happened to us I'll find a way to fix it."

Still smiling at his sister Naruto nodded his head. "I know you will big sis you've never let me down before, and I know you never will."

Grasping his hand, a little tighter she nodded her head. "You don't have to do this with me, I'm sure Makarov can find a way to cure you, you don't need me."

Looking up at his sister Naruto shook his head. "I'm not following you Mira, I'm walking besides you. This is my choice too so your just gonna have to accept it."

Allowing a soft smile to appear on her face Mirajane once more continued on their journey.

-X-

They had just made it to the edge of town before the two had heard their siblings calling their names. Turning around the two had been shocked to see Elfman and Lisanna both running towards them with gigantic smiles on their faces.

It had been Elfman that had first caught up to them. "Guess what guys, the old man taught us some magic so now where just like you guys."

Catching up and hearing what her brother said Lisanna softly smacked his arm. "Elfman we said we were going to tell them together, now you ruined the surprise."

Rubbing the back of his head with one arm Elfman nodded his head. "Sorry Lisanna but I was just so excited to tell them they didn't have to leave."

Sighing at her brother while simultaneously ignoring her now confused siblings Lisanna said. "That's fine Elfman and I'm happy about that to. However, I really wanted to show them our magic to.

Watching the two in confusion Mirajane turned to her youngest sibling only to see him looking amused at the sight. Deciding enough was enough Mirajane addressed the two currently arguing in front of them. "While I'm proud that you both are learning magic me and Naruto still need to leave, we just don't fit in there and we probably never will."

If anything this seemed to make the two smile even more, but it was Lisanna that decided to fill them in. "We know you're both feeling left out but that's why me, and Elfman decided to learn takeover magic. Now we'll all be in this together, so you guys don't have to leave."

Looking at Lisanna's and Elfman's smiling faces Mirajane was prepared to tell them that it didn't matter. She was fully prepared to tell them that there's no way she wanted them near a monster like her, and would have if it wasn't for the person tugging on her hand. Looking down she was immediately assaulted by the visage of her youngest sibling smiling at her. Just as she was going to ask what he wanted to tell her, he spoke.

"It's okay Mira, you don't have to be afraid."

Looking shocked at the words, she was about to deny them before she felt just how wet her cheeks were. Touching them she noticed that she had indeed been crying and it seemed as if all of her siblings had realized how she felt even when she hadn't. "Thanks guys I guess I forgot how it felt to be afraid, I promise that I'll never pull a stunt like that again." Looking at the youngest, Mirajane said. "And thanks Naruto I know you only went along with this because you wanted to be with me." Having said what needed to be said Mirajane looked back in the direction the guide was located. "What do you guys say we go home."

That seemed to be the right response because Lisanna immediately grabbed both her and Naruto's free arms before dragging them back to the guild. "Oh I can't wait to introduce you both to everyone, and then we can get Master to show you both the same technique we used and maybe he can fix your arms."

-X-

Looking at her arm once more as well as her brothers Mirajane couldn't believe the solution had been that simple. It had only taken a couple of hours but true to Makarovs word he had been able to teach them a simple exercise that enabled them to control their transformations. This had allowed both her and Naruto to be able to gain back their normal arms again. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for each of us."

Smiling Makarov looked at two of the Strauss siblings. "Think nothing of it you two but since you have control of your magic would you like to join the guild officially? Elfman and Lisanna have both already taken their guild marks, all that's left is you and Naruto."

Looking over at her brother and seeing him nodding his head at Makarov, Mirajane said. "Maybe being a part of a guild won't be so bad, yeah what the hell I'll join your guild."

Smiling at the two new members Makarov brought out a stamp from behind the bar. "Okay what color do you guys want and where do you want it."

In response Mirajane stood up and held out her left leg. "Would it be possible to have it in white, and on my left thigh?"

Smiling at the girl Makarov pressed the stamp onto her thigh before turning to the boy. "And where would you like yours young man?"

Smirking at the old man Naruto lifted the sleeve of his right arm. "Can I get mine in red and have it placed on my right shoulder?"

Nodding Makarov did as the boy asked before staring at both guild marks. "With these marks you both have become mages of fairy tail." Turning to the rest of the guild Makarov shouted. "Get the beer guys it's time to celebrate!" The ensuing cry's soon drowned out any other noise.

 **Chapter End**

 **I'd like to thank you all for reading this, it was honestly a blast and I can't wait to write more. That being said, I don't currently have a beta for this story so if anyone would like to beta just send me a PM. So thanks again for reading and I look forward to seeing what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto", "Fairy Tail" or any other shows I take characters from.**

 **Chapter Start:**

Laying his head against the bar while sitting next to Erza Scarlet, a currently fourteen-year-old Naruto silently groaned. "Man, it's so not fair, Mirajane just took her first S-class mission and I didn't even get to tag along."

Glancing at the youngest Strauss sibling Erza couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. "I don't understand why you're being so moody, you're starting to act like Natsu and we both know how annoying he can be. Besides even if you didn't go on the mission with your siblings you still went on an S-class mission."

Glaring at the redhead for the reference Naruto said. "First of all I'm nothing like Natsu. He's annoying and is always trying to pick a fight with anyone he sees. Secondly even though I went on an S-class with you it's still not the same, we were all supposed to go as a family, you know take our first S-class together."

Looking at the younger boy and seeing how he still reminded her of Natsu, Erza couldn't help but ask. "What is it that you have against Natsu anyway? As far as I can tell you two would probably make the best of friends if you didn't hate him so much. Concerning the mission, I guess I can understand the reasoning but why are you so worried anyway, you almost made S-class during the last trials I'm sure you'll become an S-class mage pretty soon. You and your siblings can just go on a mission then."

"It's not the same, we have done everything together and now because my skills just happened to be needed for your mission I was forced to go along with you and for as to what I have against Natsu do you remember when he first came into the guild with that giant egg?" Seeing Erza's nod, Naruto started his story. "Well it was that day, that I realized just how much I disliked him."

X(Flashback)X

Currently in the guild known as Fairy Tail we find a ten-year-old Naruto sitting in his oldest sister's lap eating a strawberry cake, one of his all-time favorite desserts. It had been a pretty lazy afternoon and since there hadn't been any good missions lately the Strauss siblings had decided to simply enjoy the day. That had at least been the plan but most plans tend not to work.

"Hey everybody looks what I found!"

Groaning to himself Naruto tried his best to press himself against his older sister, lest that annoying dragon slayer decide to once again challenge him to a fight. It wasn't that he necessarily didn't like Natsu, or for that matter didn't like fighting. It was just the other boy didn't understand that sometimes someone just didn't feel like fighting, well that and he was just so dreadfully weak in comparison to himself and that had made any fight with him agonizingly boring. "Mira don't let him see me, all I want is a nice lazy day."

Smirking at the boy trying to bury himself in her stomach Mirajane softly shook her head. "Now Naruto that would just be mean, besides aren't you to rivals it wouldn't be nice for you to ignore him."

"First of all he's not my rival, that's only something he spews out whenever I kick his ass and second you don't give a shit about that you just like it when he cries."

Smirking at her brother Mirajane held him just a little tighter. "Well of course I like it when he cries it's just so cute, and you're the best at making him do that." Emphasizing this by pinching his cheeks she was rewarded with him swatting her hand away.

Turning his head to glare at her as well as see where the pink haired dragon slayer was, Naruto was glad to see Lisanna seemed to have captured his attention. Though it was weird that he was lugging around a giant egg but Naruto supposed he had seen weirder things done. "What's it going to take for you not to tell him where I am."

Resting her head on her youngest sibling's head Mirajane contemplated the offer. "Hmm well my laundry's all done for the week, and Elfman currently has dish's duty this week. I don't know make me an offer and I'll see if I'm feeling generous."

Groaning at his sister's words Naruto tried to figure out what would be good enough to keep Mirajane silent. 'We all have enough money so it can't be that, and there's no way in hell I'm doing any of her chores. That only really leaves one thing that she could possibly want.' "What about me helping you prank Erza?" Feeling her suddenly hugging him tighter he supposed she was willing to agree to his proposal.

Hugging her adorable little brother tighter, Mirajane turned her head and spotted Erza conversing with Lisanna and Natsu. 'HAHAHAHA I can't wait to see your stupid face when you get pranked. I'm so happy to have such a little devious brother, he definitely takes after his oldest sister.' "You got a deal Naruto, hide behind the bar and I won't say a word."

Nodding at his sister, as well as slowly extracting himself from her hug, he quickly did as she said and leapt over the counter. It would also seem he had done so just on time because not a second after he heard something that would definitely piss off his oldest sister.

"Natsu it's gonna be just like we're married and this egg is our baby!"

Quickly realizing that voice sounded suspiciously like his older sister Lisanna, Naruto clenched his fists together as if to ward of that specific suggestion. There was no way in hell he was going to accept that pink-haired dragon slayer as his brother-in-law. Just as he was about to rethink his decision to not fight Natsu, after all it's not like he'd be a challenge and it would be nice to get some revenge. He was just about to leap back over the counter and show him just how he felt about that suggestion, when someone else did it for him.

"There's absolutely no way in hell I'm going to let you end up with that pink-haired dragon slayer!" Ahh good old Mira, she had always came through for him in the past and he was sure she always would. "He's on team Erza, I can't let you end up with someone from her team!" Well no one ever said Mira's priorities were exactly right.

XXX (Flashback End) XXX

Looking curiously at the boy sitting next to her Erza still didn't quite understand what could possibly make him hate the pink-haired dragon slayer so much. "So let me get this straight you hate Natsu because he likes to pick fights with you, and because Lisanna and him pretended to be a happy little family for a day or two?"

Ordering a strawberry cake from the waitress Naruto turned back to Erza and shook his head. "No while both of those offences are bad there not the real reason I hate Natsu with a passion. I'm still getting to that reason, if you'll let me finish my story."

"Fine, but you do realize I was there two right?"

Looking ahead Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah but you didn't see what that bastard did. He did something that I may never forgive him from."

If anything this only made Erza more curious as to what Natsu could have possibly done that would result in just how much ire Naruto had for the boy.

"As I was saying right after Lisanna declared that, they ran outside and built a hut together and then- "

X (Flashback Continued) X

Sitting between his younger brother and older sister, Elfman couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself into this situation. "You know guys it's not really nice to be spying on Lisanna and Natsu like this, shouldn't we give them some privacy?"

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words left Elfman's mouth both of his siblings were surrounded by an orange and purple glow respectively. Cowering slightly at just how malicious both of them looked he was about to ask what upset them when Mirajane enlightened him.

"There's absolutely no way in hell I'll give them any 'privacy' Elfman. Do you have any idea what could happen to Lisanna if we did that?"

"I don't think Natsu would- "

This time it was his brother who gave his input. "Don't think Natsu would my ass. You saw the way he was eyeing up our little sister, and as her siblings it's our job to make sure Natsu doesn't try anything."

"Guys I really don't think - "

Apparently Mirajane wasn't done yet. "Naruto's right Elfman it's a sibling's duty to make sure nobody hurts one of them. Do you know what happens if somebody does?"

Looking uncomfortable at the way this conversation was going Elfman shook his head.

"We kick their ass!"

"We make them cry!"

Looking at both of his siblings who seemed to literally have fire coming from their eyes, Elfman silently hoped that Natsu didn't try anything with Lisanna. As much as he liked the guy even he wasn't dumb enough to get in-between Naruto and Mirajane's way, especially when they were like this.

XXX (Flashback End) XXX

Still eating her strawberry pie Erza glanced up curiously when she noticed Naruto pause in his story. Looking up she was however unsurprised to see that the reason for his silence was because the cake he had ordered was currently being walked towards him by one of the barmaids. "You know I may insult Mirajane a lot but I will say one thing. Her brother definitely has good taste, at least when it comes to good desserts."

Smirking at the redhead's words Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "What can I say everyone knows strawberry cake is the best dessert to ever be invented."

Looking at the youngest Strauss with a curious look Erza could only say. "You know you're different than I expected. I don't suppose you'd be open to going on more missions, your surprisingly pretty good company. Even if you're still not at my level."

Feeling his ire rise at the barb Naruto decided to answer her offer with the truth. "Not gonna lie Erza I wouldn't mind doing more missions with you, however I'm apart of team takeover and I couldn't just leave my siblings. Besides I doubt Mirajane would take to kindly to me ditching her just so I could do missions with you."

Smirking at just how the oldest Strauss would react Erza said. "Hmm it would be nice to see how Mira would react but that's not why I asked." Seeing the disbelieving face she was getting Erza corrected her earlier statement. "Okay that's not the biggest reason I asked. I really do mean it though, if you ever want to go on a mission together all you have to do is ask."

Nodding at the offer Naruto said. "Yeah no problem, I'll keep it in mind. Now where was I again?"

"You were talking about how you, Mirajane and Elfman were spying on your sister Lisanna and Natsu."

"Oh yeah, well anyway this is what happened next."

X (Flashback continued) X

Currently back in the guild and sitting on a barstool next to his sister, Naruto was doing his best to keep calm. This however was getting progressively harder with his eldest sister currently mumbling next to him. "Can't believe Lisanna, staying the night in that hut with that pink-haired little brat. Doesn't she realize just what he's trying to do? Of course she doesn't its Lisanna, god dammit I knew I should have given her the talk when she turned nine but no I had to be the good big sister and save her the embarrassment. Well I'm not taking that chance with any of my siblings anymore."

Because he had tuned Mirajane out when he heard the beginning of her mumbling, Naruto had completely missed the last part of what she said. It was probably a good thing to because if he had there was a good chance he would have only been able to delay the inevitable. Thankfully however before Mirajane could make good on her apparent plan the two were interrupted.

"I know one of you took it so why don't you just give it back!"

Glancing to where the voice came from Naruto was surprised to see an upset looking Lisanna and an apparently angry Natsu. Glancing at his sister and noticing she had no idea what Natsu was talking about either Naruto said. "Why the hell does Lisanna look so upset and just what exactly do you think that one of us took?"

If anything that seemed to make Natsu even angrier. "You know exactly what you took, where did you guys put my dragon egg!?"

This time it was Mirajane that responded to the accusation. "We didn't do anything to your stupid egg and even if we did there's no way in hell either of us would admit to it just because you asked."

That however seemed to be the wrong thing to say because as soon as the words left Mirajane's lips, Lisanna suddenly started crying. "But why did you to take the egg, we were just trying to hatch it. What's so bad about that?"

Just before either of them could explain once more that they didn't do it a new voice decided to give its input. "It's pretty obvious that one of them did it after all both of them wanted to separate you to."

It would seem Mirajane wasn't going to take that lying down, especially not when it came from her rival. "Erza, just what the hell do you think you're doing here and also who the fuck do you think you are accusing me and Naruto of taking their stupid egg."

"Oh please we all know you don't like Natsu's relationship with Lisanna and it would be just like you to do something like this."

"First of all there not in a relationship! Secondly I didn't take the stupid egg and neither did Naruto!"

"And why should we believe either of you two? You both have shown just how spiteful you can be."

"Why don't you say that to my face you flat chested freak!"

"I just did you dumbass, maybe it's true what they say about how stupid demons are."

Ignoring the two girls for a moment Naruto looked around and inwardly sighed. Lisanna was still crying, Natsu was literally spewing fire while yelling about egg thieves, and everyone else was watching the two girls currently arguing. "I just wanted one lazy day, is that really too much to ask for?"

"Hey guys sorry I took so long but I had to make sure that nothing happened to the egg." Glancing at the voice everybody was surprised to see Elfman currently running towards them while holding the dragon egg Natsu had lost.

It was Lisanna who asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Elfman? Why would you take the egg?"

Before Elfman could answer though, Natsu decided to take his revenge on the supposed thief by leaping at him and preparing to launch an attack. This plan however failed when surprisingly Lisanna grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back down. So it was a shocked Natsu that turned to Lisanna only to see her glaring at him.

"First of all Natsu don't attack any of my siblings, and second he's holding the egg. If you hit him he could drop it!"

Seeing where this was going and frankly getting tired of it Naruto turned to Elfman and said. "Elfman, why exactly do you have the egg Natsu and Lisanna were taking care of?"

Blushing under all the attention he was getting Elfman used one of his hands to rub the back of his head. "Well with the way Natsu sleeps I was worried that one of them would roll over and accidently crush the egg, so in order to prevent that I took it for the night. I might not be able to use animal takeover like Lisanna but I tried to keep it as warm as I could so it should be okay."

Once he had said that a smug Mirajane turned to Erza and leaned in until her face was inches from hers. "You hear that tin can, I told you neither Naruto or me took it. Isn't there something you want to say?"

Pushing the other girls face away Erza offered her a slight smirk. "Yeah, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Turning away from the soon to be fight Naruto approached the young dragon slayer and said. "Just so you know while I don't like being accused of something I can understand where you're coming from. That doesn't however mean I'm cool with your relationship with Lisanna. Are we clear?"

Offering the other boy, a grin Natsu nodded his head. This however resulted in Lisanna swatting the back of both their heads. "Why are you both even saying this in front of me, don't you guys know you're not supposed to have conversations about people when they're nearby."

Rubbing the bumps forming on their heads both boys rapidly shook their heads. However just before either could respond to her, they all heard what sounded like something cracking.

XXX (Flashback End) XXX

"And then the egg hatched and happy was born. Yeah I know that but it still doesn't explain why you hate Natsu so much."

Smirking at the other girl while eating swallowing a mouthful of pie Naruto said. "Well I still haven't gotten to that part the truth is Natsu did something that night that I'll never be able to forgive."

Leaning in Erza couldn't help her curiosity from taking over and distantly realized some other members were also attempting to get closer in order to hear just why Naruto hated the young dragon slayer. "Yeah so what'd he do."

Clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "That bastard did the most unforgivable thing imaginable he made me drop something more precious to me than anything else." Pausing dramatically Naruto waited a few seconds before finally finishing his sentence. "He made me drop my strawberry pie."

The sound of multiple people falling out of their seats could be heard, however there was one person who didn't find the offence ridiculous at all and that person was Erza. Instead of looking shocked by the level of hatred a simple accident such as that could cause she instead was currently holding her fist up with fire burning in her eyes. "I can't believe that bastard would do something so evil!"

Nodding sagely Naruto said. "Oh that's not even the worst part, that strawberry pie was my after mission pie and was the last one they had."

Once he said that the mages currently occupying the guild were shocked to see the Titania, a mage thought to be indestructible as well as unyielding suddenly walk over and wrap her arms around the youngest Strauss. The seen however was short lived when they suddenly felt a door be kicked open. Turning to the front of the guild everyone was shocked to see Natsu standing there looking smug. Once he saw the two mages currently hugging however he leapt at their position.

"Erza, Naruto both of you fight me!"

The only problem was he seemed to miscalculate his jump and instead of landing on top of the two he instead landed on the table, which unfortunately for him collapsed and ruined the pies the two had previously been eating. The poor boy never knew what hit him but he would develop a healthy fear of both individuals for some time

This had been the scene that Makarov had walked in on, unfortunately instead of laughing he had instead looked depressed but no one could blame him after the information he had just received. So it had been a grim Makarov that had walked up to the group and gently pat Naruto on the back. "My boy there's something I have to tell you."

Currently holding a practically comatose Natsu with one hand and using the other to hold his fist back. Naruto could honestly say he wasn't expecting any interruptions, especially not from the guild master. "Is there something wrong Master?" In response to his question Makarov seemed to age twenty years in front of him.

"It's your siblings, I'm sorry Naruto but Lisanna didn't make it."

-X-

It was a couple days later and after much crying that we find Naruto in his current position. Standing in front of a grave while purposely holding back his tears, after all Lisanna was a happy person she wouldn't want to see him cry. "Hey big sis sorry I didn't come right away." The silence that met his words was painful, Lisanna never did know how to keep her mouth shut.

Naruto steeled himself for what he was about to say next especially because of how much these words would hurt. "I know what you did, and I just want you to know I don't fault you at all for it. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to save you." Hearing more silence Naruto practically shouted his next words. "We were supposed to be the takeover siblings, protecting each other like we always have and I failed you. I knew I should have tried my hardest to go on that mission but I let others push me and because of that you died."

Suddenly feeling his cheeks becoming wet Naruto could only sigh, he had been trying so hard to keep it in, after all Lisanna hated to see her younger brother cry. "It's too late to save you, I know that but I promise I'll look after Mira and Elfman for you. You don't have to worry about them anymore Lisanna, just rest easy now." Turning around Naruto slowly walked away from his older sister's grave determined to prevent this from happening to either of his other siblings.

-X-

Sitting atop a now dead monster a now sixteen-year-old Naruto could only sigh. Over the years not much had changed besides the humongous growth spurt he had gone through quite recently. The only other difference was that he now wore a black shirt with nine different colored tails imprinted on the back of his shirt spreading out from the bottom. He also wore equally black shorts and black shoes, with red laces. "Did you really need me on this mission Erza? This monster wasn't even a problem."

Glancing over at her traveling companion Erza could only sigh. "Naruto this mission was A-class, I know you became S-class during the last trial but you still have to take easy missions sometimes. It's not good to only be taking S-class missions."

Shaking his head at the other girl's words Naruto leaned back in his spot before jumping off and landing next to Erza. "While that may be true, I need to get stronger if I want any hope of protecting my precious people." 'I have to get stronger if I don't how could I prevent anyone else from facing the same fate as Lisanna.'

Glancing at the boy next to her Erza could only sigh. "Naruto she died two years ago you have to understand there's nothing you could have done."

Ignoring the redhead's words Naruto instead turned around and started walking in the direction he knew the mayor's office would be. "Let's just get this mission over with, we still have to get the information of Eisenwald to Master."

Still watching the boys back Erza softly shook her head. 'That day still haunts all of them, Mirajane lost her will to fight, Elfman trains everyday but nothing's worse than Naruto's reaction. I need to somehow get him to stop taking nonstop S-class missions but how?"

 **Chapter End**

 **First I would like to thank you all for the reviews and for reading the latest installment of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and just so everybody knows I have acquired a beta for this story. Lost-Lovegood has graciously decided to help me out so you all can hopefully expect fewer grammatical errors. I know how tough it can be as a reader to constantly be dealing with those. The last thing I would like to say is I am pretty sure I know who I will pair Naruto up with however I don't plan on announcing it yet. It's more fun if it's a surprise, that is all I wanted to say so thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto", "Fairy Tail" or any other shows I take characters from.

Chapter Start:

Late at night a girl could be seen laying in her bed, glancing at a simple bell laying on a dresser next to her. This girl had pale lavender eyes, and light blonde hair that falls past her waist and is kept in a ponytail. Currently she was wearing a simple pair of purple silk pajamas. All of a sudden however the bell gave a soft "ding" and the girls formerly lavender eyes changed to a pink color with a kaleidoscope pattern. As soon as her eyes changed so did the world that surrounded her.

A young man could be seen carrying a girl that she knew from experience was herself. They were running through some kind of forest and seemed to be getting chased by something. All of a sudden however some kind of spike came soaring through the forest and just when she thought they were about to be impaled, the man jumped over the projectile and softly set her down before going after the enemy. While he appeared to deal with the enemy she heard a snapping noise and turned around. Once her body had fully turned she was forced to watch as some kind of scythe headed in her direction, no doubt with the intension of impaling her. Thankfully before it could reach her, she saw herself get pushed away and the man take the attack in her place. It was only when he had knocked her away did she realize she had seen this man's face before. Watching her savior take his last breathes she was able to watch as a silver haired man came and grabbed the handle of the scythe before giving a tug and extinguishing the life from the young man. Closing her eyes at the scene she was unsurprised to find that when she opened them again she was back in her bedroom still starring at the bell.

Getting up from the bed the girl walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a single magazine, on the cover was the illustrious Mirajane Strauss however that was not what the girl was looking for. Flipping to the back pages she frowned at the picture. It was a simple picture on it showing the man who who she had just seen in her vision. Under the picture was a couple of details about him, with the most prominent being that he was an S-class mage and a member of the guild known as Fairy Tail.

Looking at the man's face she could only sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto Strauss, but it looks like you'll be the next person that gives their life in order to save mine."

-X-

Currently sitting on a bar stool was Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and the newest member of the guild known as Fairy Tail. Looking around the guild and seeing all of the members running around being rambunctious caused Lucy to sigh fondly.

"It's nice isn't it? To be a part of something this big, it's like we're all just one big happy family."

Turning around Lucy was unsurprised to see Mirajane currently standing behind her, and leaning on the counter. It was still shocking to know she was actually a part of the same guild as 'The Mirajane Strauss'. "Yeah I guess it is." Looking around however caused her to become aware of the fact that Natsu was currently fighting that stripping ice mage she had met earlier. "Though I could honestly deal with a couple less quarks, if you know what I mean."

Looking in the direction that Lucy was facing cause Mirajane to let out a soft giggle that she quickly covered with one of her hands. "I wouldn't worry too much about them, Gray and Natsu will behave once 'they' get back."

Looking curiously at Mirajane, Lucy was just about to ask her exactly what she meant by that. However just before she could pose the question. Loki came running through the front door appearing as if he had just seen some kind of demon and had barely escaped with his life.

"Everybody, Erza's back!" Once he had said that it appeared as if a switch had been turned and the guild had gotten completely silent. That silence was however broken by a multiple shouts coming from various members of the guild. While most of it was just broken words the meaning however was clear, for some reason everybody in the guild was absolutely terrified of this Erza person.

"Oh good, I was starting to get worried that they had been gone to long for such a simple mission."

Turning to the sound of the voice, Lucy was shocked to see, that while the rest of the guild appeared to be preparing themselves for some kind of Armageddon. Mirajane in contrast was smiling serenely.

"Mirajane who's Erza, and why does everybody besides you seem terrified that she's coming back?"

Looking at the girl Mirajane was about to respond before the entire guild felt and heard what sounded like gigantic footsteps approaching the guild. "Thump" "Thump" "Thump" "BOOOOM" and then silence. No sooner had they heard whatever it was stop making that noise did everybody suddenly hear what sounded like two people arguing.

A decidedly male voice started out the conversation. "I know it was a gift and all, but did we really have to carry it all the way back here?"

The next voice was definitely a female and judging from her tone this wasn't the first time the male had brought this argument up. "I already told you, it would have been rude of us not to except such a lovely gift." There was a pregnant pause before the voice started talking again. "Besides as S-class mages it's our job to make sure Fairy Tail maintains a good image."

The response was in a deadpan voice. "Yeah, because when I see two mages carrying around a giant horn the first thing I think is 'man I bet their upstanding citizens'.

If the second person picked up on her partner's tone, she made no indication. "Exactly, I can see you've been taking the lessons I've been giving you to heart."

What followed next sounded like somebody slapping something though Lucy couldn't be entirely sure considering the door was still in the way of seeing just who these two people were. Turning back Mirajane Lucy said. "Hey Mirajane." Seeing the other girl turn towards her Lucy asked. "Who exactly are those two?"

Smiling gently at the other girl Mirajane was about to answer only to be interrupted by the door to the guild being thrown open and two individuals walking inside. Turning to the two Mirajane waved her hand at them. "Hey Naruto and Erza, how was the mission?"

The question had caused both mages to turn to the white haired girl and while Erza simply gave her a thumbs up. Naruto, however decided to walk towards her and give a more extensive briefing. "It was honestly too easy." Jabbing his thumb in the direction he heard Erza's now nagging of the guild, he continued. "To be honest we would have been back sooner if it weren't for the fact that 'Ms. We must always accept gifts' decided it was a good idea to lug a giant horn all the way back from the mayor's office."

Nodding at her youngest brother's words, Mirajane said. "Well I'm happy your mission went well, and I have already told you in the past that if you want to keep teaming up with Erza you're going to have to deal with her quarks."

Seeing the slightly smug smile his sister was wearing Naruto said. "Yeah you did, but you also get worried if I take higher level missions solo."

Frowning at the admittedly true point and not wishing to rehash this argument again she said. "Well regardless of what happened I'd like you to meet our newest member." Turning to Lucy who seemed to be trying her best to stare at her brother, while at the same time pretending not to, Mirajane said. "Lucy this is my youngest brother Naruto." Turning back to Naruto, Mirajane continued. "And Naruto this is Lucy, apparently she's a celestial mage."

Turning to the blonde haired girl, Naruto said. "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy and I hope we'll get along."

His response was polite, short and pretty much everything anyone could hope to hear from someone they just met. However, it would appear that the girl he was speaking to simply wasn't prepared to be greeted by him. "M-M-My names Lucy, I-I-I mean you already knew that of course, but I mean how couldn't you." Seeing the odd looks she was getting from the two, Lucy quickly waved her hands in front of her face as if to ward off some kind of evil. "Not that you would know who I am, since we haven't actually met but I know who you are, I mean who doesn't you're in sorceress weekly."

Looking at the weird girl Naruto slowly nodded his head. "Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh, anyway if you both will excuse me, Erza and I currently have an important mission to take care of and need to assemble a team."

Looking put out at her brother Mirajane said. "But you just got back, don't you want to rest for a little bit before going out again?"

Hearing his sister only caused Naruto to sigh. "I'm sorry Mira, but I need to do this."

That didn't seem to deter Mirajane at all if anything it only seemed to make her grow even more upset. "But why does it always have to be you? You don't have to do everything Naruto, you can let others help you."

Getting up from the barstool Naruto reached into his pocket and deposited a couple hundred jewels on the counter. "That should take care of the rent for this month." Turning around Naruto started to walk away. "And yes it has to be me, because no one else can do it."

-X-

Currently we find Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy sitting in a compartment aboard the Magnolia express waiting to head out. It was Lucy who eventually asked the question that was no doubt on everybody's minds.

"Where's Naruto? I thought he was going to be coming with us."

Sighing to herself Erza nodded her head. That had indeed been the original plan however unfortunately something unexpected had happened which had caused a change in plans.

X(Flashback)X

We currently find Naruto and Erza walking out of the guild after successfully finding people to join them in taking on the dark guild known as Eisenwald. The two were walking in a companionable silence, the kind only achieved between two people who had worked together multiple times and didn't need words to fill in the silence. Unfortunately, however it would seem that not even companionable silence could last forever.

"It's not her fault, you know."

Turning to his companion Naruto didn't even bother asking who she meant, it was obvious enough. Instead Naruto turned his head until he was looking her in the eyes and said. "I'm aware of that."

Stopping in place Erza clenched her hands together before once more looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "Then why are you making her feel like it was? Why are you pushing all the responsibility onto yourself and making her feel useless? She doesn't deserve it and you know damn well how that makes her feel."

Naruto had purposely maintained eye contact the whole time. He knew better than anybody else Erza needed to let this out. However, it was also time for her to understand something as well. "Are you done?" Getting a glare in return Naruto nodded his head. "Good, now if you don't mind we have a mission too complete." Having said what needed to be said Naruto started walking again only to stop once more when Erza's next words reached his ears.

"Do you even care."

Did he even care? Now that was a low blow, ever since Lisanna's death he had done nothing but watch over his siblings. Mirajane suddenly couldn't protect them anymore so the responsibility had fallen on his shoulders. 'I can't allow myself to slow down for them, if I have any chance of making sure there safe I'm going to have to get stronger. I can't let another one of my siblings die, I just cant.'

Just as he was about to answer however both of them suddenly heard someone approaching from the other direction. It was a standard ruin night, nothing special by their observations however it was obvious he was carrying some kind of message for one of them. Unfortunately, that could only mean one thing and Naruto desperately hoped he was wrong.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a Naruto Strauss. Would either of you know where I might find him."

Before Naruto could tell him that 'no we don't know where to find the guy, have you checked in the next town over?' Erza beat him to it by jabbing her thumb directly at him. Unfortunately, the ruin knight then took this as an invitation to hand him a message from the magic counsel and swiftly walk away.

Clenching the message in his hand Naruto leveled a glare at his companion. "Wow, never took you for the spiteful type."

Ignoring the obvious jab at her, Erza instead started walking away. Just when he thought she was going to leave in silence she said. "Don't worry ill oversee this mission myself. Just make sure you don't get locked up for disobeying the counsel. Mirajane would never forgive me if I let that happen."

Grimacing at what his sister would do if she found out, Naruto calmly unrolled the message and read through what it contained. Once he did however he quickly read through it once more before giving it a quizzical look.

(Flashback End)

Shaking herself out of her memory's, Erza noticed everybody in the team was staring at her. Deciding to alleviate any concerns she said. "Yes, well unfortunately something came up and Naruto won't be coming with us. However, I have assured him that we can handle this even with his absence." This of course got many agreeing shouts but did nothing to alleviate Erza's concerns on how Naruto was doing. Unbidden an image of the teenager she had watched grow up entered her head causing a stray tear to fall from her eyes. It had been so long since the two of them had not been on a mission together. 'Stay safe out there Naruto.'

-X-

"So why exactly am I here?"

It was a good question in retrospect. Currently we find Fairy Tails Newest S-class mage not on the mission that he had originally said he was going to go on. Oh no, instead he was sitting in front of what must have been the biggest brat he had ever met, because apparently the girl had bribed the magical council to request him for this mission. Now while he could have refused it and even had good reason to, the council tended to get there way and Naruto did not want to get on their bad side. Unfortunately for him that meant sitting in front of this brat and waiting to find out what this mission was.

Sniffing to herself Shion tilted her head upwards and gazed at the man sitting in front of her. The two were in one of her meeting rooms located across the temple in order to discuss the situation they currently found themselves in. For Shion this meeting was especially hard considering that the man in front of her wasn't just some mere guard. No he was possibly one of the youngest mages to ever acquire the rank of S-class, though she supposed with the fate that awaited him he was no different from anybody else. Noticing her companion's ire caused the young priestess to let out a soft sigh before deciding to enlighten him on the situation. However, situations like this required a delicate touch.

"A couple days ago I had a vision, signifying your imminent death and have therefore hired you to become my bodyguard so you can die saving my life." Yeah, no one ever said Shion didn't know how to be delicate.

Taking a second to process what he had just heard Naruto said. "So let me get this straight. You had some kind of vision that showed you I was going to die." A nod. "And because of this vision you sent a request to the magical counsel basically bribing their greedy asses in order to force me to accept this request." Another nod. "And now all my friends and everyone I care about could die because you need a bodyguard." A more hesitant nod. "Okay then I just have one thing to say to you."

"I'm sorry but I simply don't have the time to- "

"FUCK OFF!"

Well nobody ever said Naruto Strauss didn't know how to be delicate either.

-X-

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

As soon as those words were said a literal inferno spilled from Natsu's mouth and headed for his opponent. Said opponent was a tall man possessing long silver hair, dark gray eyes, and blue tattoos running along his chest and directly underneath his eyes. He was wearing a torn Japanese outfit befitting his moniker 'The Reaper' and was carrying the scythe that was said to have earned him that title. His name is Erigor and he is a dark mage part of the guild known as Eisenwald.

Quickly crossing his hands in front of him Erigor manipulated the wind around him and created his infamous "Storm Mail". Smirking at the incoming threat, he allowed the flames to engulf him.

Landing back on the bridge Natsu stared at the area where he knew his opponent must be and silently waited for his opponent to show himself. Luckily he didn't have to wait long, because soon enough the flames from his attack died down. Unfortunately, when they did it revealed a completely unharmed Erigor standing before him. Bending down Natsu allowed a clearly exhausted Happy to jump off his back and get to a safer location. Once that was done Natsu turned back around and faced Erigor.

"I honestly don't know who you are and even if I did It wouldn't matter. You did something unforgivable, you threatened my family and I will not let that go."

If he expected that to cause his opponent to falter he was horribly mistaken, because instead of looking worried Erigor instead started laughing. "Hahahaha and just who's going to stop me? A puny fairy like you? You're way over your head if you think you can defeat me."

Clenching his fists, Natsu pounded them in front of his chest. This caused a red magic symbol to appear shaped like a dragon. Once the symbol appeared, Natsu quickly crouched down and engulfed both of his fists into flames before jumping towards his opponent while yelling "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!".

Smirking to himself Erigor simply allowed Natsu to keep firing more punches at him. His 'Storm Mail' was after all designed to protect him against any kind of attack, especially fire. The Storm Mail' in its simplest form was simply a group of air currents that he had circle his body and could be used offensively to deliver powerful attacks or even defensively to prevent attacks from even reaching him. "When are you going to understand." Seeing the determined look his opponent was giving him Erigor's smirk turned even more smug. "I'll let you in on a little secret Fairy. My Storm Mail is undefeatable and will nullify your flames before they even touch me. The truth is you can't beat me."

Clenching his fists together Natsu tried his best to think about a way to overcome this opponent however one just wasn't coming. The truth of the matter was that if his flames couldn't reach him then he had to find a different way. Perhaps if he found a way to get that armor off of him. Yeah that would work after all he-.

"Man maybe we should have brought Gray along instead."

Suddenly a red aura engulfed Natsu's form and his eyes changed from their usually slitted appearance too pure white. Turning his head back to look at Happy, Natsu looked like the devil himself incarnated. "What did you say?"

Smirking to himself the blue cat didn't seem scared at all. Instead Happy simply offered his friend a dismissive wave. "I'm just saying I'm sure if Gray where here, he would have already beat this guy." Once he heard that Natsu's suddenly gained a tick mark above his right brow. Though before he could comment Happy continued. "I mean after all Gray is way stronger then you."

An explosion of flames suddenly engulfed Natsu, successfully hiding his form and raising the temperature of the surrounding area. After a couple of seconds Natsu could be seen standing in the flames that were now burning the surrounding area. Once more pounding his hands together Natsu breathed in and unleashed a stream of fire. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu watched as his opponent was once more engulfed by his flames. Only this time when the flames died down he wasn't as unaffected as he had been previously, instead his body had slight burns in numerous places and he looked far more injured then he had during the whole fight.

Dropping to one knew Eisenwald could only ask one question. "How did you get through my Storm Mail?"

Instead of answering however Natsu instead engulfed his fists in flame and jumped towards his opponent. Only this time instead of meeting resistance his fists connected cleanly with Erigor's face and launched the other man off the bridge. Allowing his flames to diminish Natsu sparred the spot where the man had fell one final glance before turning once more to his companion. "Hey Happy, let's go catch up with the others. After all we still have a family to protect."

"Aye Natsu!"

Once he had said this Happy quickly grasped Natsu underneath his arms and flew them both in the direction Kageyama had gone. Neither would notice the man climb back onto the bridge a few minutes later, nor the fact that he went in the opposite direction mumbling something about a priestess and a job.

-X-

"Mira?"

Silence

"Mira?"

More Silence

"MIRAJANE!"

That seemed to do the trick as Mirajane jumped up from her position behind the bar where she had obviously passed out on the job. Groggily standing back up Mira looked around and noticed that it was well past open hours. That also meant that she had been sleeping for quite some time. That unfortunately meant that nobody had been home besides Elfman, which meant nobody had paid the rent yet. Great and after Naruto had gone through the effort to give her the money, and she had failed again.

"Mira why are you crying?"

Touching her face Mirajane realized she was indeed crying. How she had not realized that earlier was beyond her. Looking at where the voice originated from Mirajane saw Cana Alberona. Cana was a tall young girl, with dark brown hair that reached to her mid back. She has large brown eyes, and a very voluptuous figure. Currently she was wearing a bikini top, brown capris, two arm bands on her upper arms, and a pair of black sandals.

Smiling to herself Mirajane softly shook her head. "Don't worry about me Cana, I just have a lot on my plate right now."

Nodding at what she heard Cana could understand where Mirajane was coming from, especially when one considered just what had happened. "Being a barmaid doesn't make a lot of money does it."

Hugging herself Mirajane shook her head and felt the tears coming once more. "No it doesn't."

Seeing where this was going Cana quickly wrapped her arms around the slightly older girl. "Hey it's okay, even if you don't make much Elfman and Naruto go out on missions all the time. Naruto probably makes a ton of money, so I'm sure that would cover whatever you guys need." If anything that caused Mirajane's crying to increase.

"I don't want to rely on him. He's my little brother, why does he have to carry the responsibility when I'm the oldest?"

And suddenly it all clicked, Mirajane being here longer than usual, her crying everything just clicked. "You were working longer hours so you could help out more."

In response Mirajane just nodded her head. "Yeah I knew it wouldn't help much, but I wanted to do something. I don't want Naruto to have to shoulder the whole burden by himself."

"What about Elfman?"

Smiling softly at the mention of her other brother, Mirajane shrugged her shoulders. "Elman pays for his part, which is fine but by the time I pay for mine I have nothing left."

"Mira..."

Mirajane's laugh turned cruel a second later. "So you know what I had to do? I had to ask Naruto for money. Do you know how horrible that makes me feel? No nobody could understand and that's not even the worst part."

Almost dreading the answer Cana asked anyway. "Then what is?"

At this point the tears were flowing but Mirajane made no motion to stop them. "The worst part is he gives it to me and he even gives me extra. What am I some little kid he needs to take care of? It hurts Cana. I can see it in his eyes, I'm no longer his older sister that he used to look up to. I can't protect him anymore, I couldn't even protect Lisanna."

"That wasn't your fault!"

Instead of retorting like Cana hoped she would, Mirajane instead just lowered her head. "We used to be the take-over siblings, you know the four of us one big happy family. Granted we didn't have much but it was always enough to get by. But now, Elfman's barely able to take a mission with sufficient back up and Naruto's doing continuous S-class missions just to support us and what am I doing? I'm being a fucking barmaid who can't even remember to pay the rent with the money that her own brother gave her."

Hugging Mirajane just a little tighter Cana couldn't help but wonder just how long the women had been holding this all in. It certainly seemed like she had been letting this fester more than she should. Still though it was weird seeing the normally cheerful Mirajane acting like this.

"Cana?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a bad sister?"

Sighing to herself Cana quickly grabbed a beer from behind the counter. She could already tell it was going to be a long night.

-X-

Currently we find Naruto fighting what may be his most difficult opponent yet. No matter what he did it felt like he was only delaying the inevitable. However, it didn't mean it was impossible and Naruto Strauss never gave up no matter how big the opponent.

"Got any fives?"

"No go fish."

"Are you lying to me!?"

"Why would I lie about a stupid game like this!?"

"Because your jealous that I've beaten you five times already."

"Those did not count! I was just letting you win those games!"

Silence

"So do you have any fives?"

"…Yeah."

"I knew it!"

Yes, everybody, Naruto was playing the treacherous game known as go fish and he was playing against what had to be the biggest cheater ever.

"I thought priestesses where supposed to be honest."

Ignoring the jibe at her moral fiber, Shion once more concentrated on the game. She would win dammit no matter what she had to do. The fair way had not worked so she was simply improvising. Yeah Improvising, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. So what if this was the fifth time she had lied! She was done losing to this guy, no matter how lucky he may be.

"Do you have any two's?"

Smirking to himself Naruto shook his head, and watched Shion furiously grab another card from the deck. To be honest it was nice doing something like this and it had been forever since the last time he had truly allowed himself to relax. Plus, he'd never admit it but a small part of him was happy to finally be getting the priestess to have that spark of life back in her eyes. However, it was time to put on his game face, after all he couldn't let Shion get too cocky.

"Got any Jack's?"

It was an unnecessary question he supposed considering she had asked him the exact question a few turns ago, before he had drawn a jack himself of course. Still it was so cute to see her face turn cherry red, just like it was right now.

"I hate you!"

And she said the sweetest things to.

"Love you to Shion."

End Chapter

 **Sorry it took so long to get this out guys. College and work have been kicking my ass, though I promise I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and thank you once again for your continued support. As for pairing I'm still honestly on the fence, to be honest my favorite pairing is Naruto and Mirajane which I obviously can't do in this story. So maybe I'll go for a lesser used character who know. As for Shion being in this, don't worry I have plans for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or "Fairy Tail"**

 **Chapter Start**

It was the dead of night, the moon had already risen and not a soul could be seen in site. We'll all except for one that is. Shion was sitting in the middle of the garden that resided just outside of her room. She was wearing a simple pair of pink silk pajamas that did nothing to hide her figure, and a pair of matching pink slippers. Sitting here bathed in the moonlight Shion couldn't help but think of happier times long ago when she wasn't so alone. The only time she had ever felt truly happy was when her mother was still around. Unfortunately, she knew even with all the magic in the world, nothing would change what happened, though maybe, just maybe she could let herself remember.

X(Flashback)X

Sitting in the same garden was a much younger Shion. Her appearance is the exact same as her older self with the obvious much younger look. The difference however was that while her older self had not shed a tear in years this one was softly crying. The day had started out so good, she had woken up early in the morning and had been excited to finally be able to go to the playground. However, when she got there it was the same as it had always been. Those weary looks, she hated those looks and whenever she received it loneliness was always sure to follow. Some birthday this was, all she wanted was a friend. Was that so much to ask for?

"Shion, I've been looking for you everywhere. You have to stop running off like that."

Turning her head around Shion saw who it was and quickly stood up. Running over she buried her head into the person's stomach and wrapped her hands around them. "Mother you're so warm."

Smiling at her daughter Miroku ran her hands through Shions silky hair. "And one day you'll be as well Shion."

Looking up in confusion Shion asked. "What do you mean mother?"

In response to the question, Miroku tried to think of the best way to explain just what she meant. "Shion what do you know about our family's magic?"

Remembering what her mother had told her in the past, Shion answered this with total confidence. "Our magic is a form of magic that shows us a future in which the wielder is saved by someone. We then know who that person is and can arrange it so they end up saving our life."

Nodding her head Miroku admitted that Shion definitely had the right idea. "Yes you are so far correct however there is more to it than just that. "Noticing her daughters confused stare Miroku asked, "Tell me Shion, have you ever seen me use the ability you mentioned?"

Thinking about it Shion shook her head. "No mother I haven't."

Patting her daughters head Miroku lowered herself down to Shions level. "That's because I can't, or rather I can't anymore. I haven't been able to since I met your father."

Suddenly catching on Shion quickly looked up in alarm. "What happened mother."

Instead of answering Miroku instead said. "You know Shion I was just like you when I was younger, it was so lonely but that all changed one day." Looking at her daughter Miroku was unsurprised to see her hanging onto her every word. The girl had truly lived a lonely life, and it certainly didn't help that her power was even stronger than her own. "One day you to will lose your ability to use that power as well and when that day comes you will truly become an angel."

Now that excited the little girl, after all who wouldn't want to become an angel. "Really mother?! I can't wait!"

Nodding her head Miroku's face suddenly turned deadly serious "Yes Shion one day you will be able to use the magic known as Angel Soul: Archangel. With this magic you will be able to gain access to your full powers and take the form of an Angel. However, this magic will activate on its own and you must never try to force it or it could kill you."

Gulping audibly at the thought of that Shion asked. "And just when will my magic activate?"

Looking at the garden once more Miroku whispered her words so low that is Shion weren't paying attention she would never have heard them. "You activate it by the need to protect the one you love and the one you will spend the rest of your life with."

X (Flashback End) X

Smiling at the memory Shion once more looked at the garden. "I'm sorry mother but I still am all alone. I wish I could become an angel, maybe then I could see you."

Shion would never know that she wasn't as alone as she thought. Maybe if she had known she would have noticed the visage of her hired bodyguard behind a tree. Unfortunately, she hadn't known and would never know if Naruto had anything to say about it. 'It looks like I was right about you priestess. You really just need a friend.'

-X-

Erigor could be seen sitting on the edge of a tree branch looking at a sleeping Shion. The man looked relatively the same as he did when he fought Natsu. The only real difference however was a couple of bandages that covered his body. Looking once more at the sleeping priestess, Erigor took out a communication lacrima and spoke into it. "The target is in sight and I am about to engage." Finishing his message Erigor simply crushed the lacrima in his palm. Opening his hand and letting the remains of it float away he reached down and gripped his scythe. He had cleared the window however before he could land he felt something impact his side and send him flying to the side. Thankfully the hit wasn't too bad and merely caused him to impact the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Slowly picking himself up Erigor silently shook his head and looked at the person who had dared to attack him when he was in the middle of a job. Instead however he saw something that would haunt him forever. Standing in front of him was who he knew to be the infamous 'Tailed Beast'. Only now his appearance had drastically changed. His face had remained mostly the same except now there were two brown lines running down his face directly under his eyes. He also now possessed two ears that sat atop his head and were made entirely of sand. His body was covered by what appeared to be an armor of sand that had blue lines running up and down it. These changes while significant were nothing compared to the tail that was waving behind the mage. It was a humongous tail around half the height of Naruto himself, appeared to be entirely made up of sand and had the same blue lines running down it.

"Don't tell me your chickening out before the fun even begins."

Backing up slightly Erigor took another look at his adversary and inwardly grimaced. The job had not mentioned any mages being here and fighting an S-class mage especially this one was definitely beyond his capability's. Thankfully though he knew he still had one option and he wasted no time implementing it. Concentrating his magic energy Erigor swung his scythe at his opponent and quickly jumped at the sleeping Shion.

Naruto watched the wind blades approach him and instead of jumping out of the way like most would he instead raised his right arm. When he did that a yellow magic seal appeared in front of him and instantly massive amounts of sand poured out of it. This sand quickly formed into a shield that blocked the wind blades Erigor had launched. The whole time Naruto had not moved from his original place, however just when the sand had fallen all the way did Naruto finally take a step forward. Because crouched over Shions bed was Erigor who's scythe was poised directly under the sleeping priestess's neck. In response to this Naruto took a step forward, however he immediately took a step backwards when Erigor pushed his scythe just a little bit closer.

Smirking at his opponent, Erigor pushed his scythe just a little closer and felt his smirk grow even wider at his adversary's hesitation. "Well look at that you actually care about this little bitch don't you? And here I thought you S-class mages were supposed to be strong. Maybe I'll be doing you a favor by taking out this girl."

Practically growling at the other man Naruto said. "Say what you wish however no matter what you say the truth is you're a pathetic coward who isn't able to fight his own battles."

Growling deeply at the slight Erigor gripped his scythe and in one motion decapitated the sleeping priestess. As he watched her head fall to the ground he couldn't help but think. 'Yeah now whos the coward.' This thought however was halted when the priestess's body that was on the bed suddenly cracked and caved in revealing it to be nothing but a hardened shell of sand. The same also happened to the head itself. Turning around and glaring at an emotionless Naruto, Erigor said only one word.

"How?"

In response to the question a smirk grew on Naruto's face. "It's quite simple I'm only here to stall for time, the original is taking the priestess away from here, and soon she will be out of your reach."

Before Erigor could even contemplate what he meant 'by the original' the Naruto standing before him slowly turned into sand before all that was left was his smirking face. Walking over Erigor quickly stomped on that face and headed out in pursuit of his target.

He would never notice the figure that came out of the shadows a moment later. He also would never notice the way the figure glared at the spot where the sand was.

-X-

Unaware of the troubles her youngest brother was facing Mirajane was enjoying a normal day. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to and besides while not glamorous being a barmaid had its once form of entertainment.

"Mira can I get another over here!"

"Hey Mirajane I need some more over here!"

Smiling to herself Mirajane quickly got both orders and delivered them to the tables the two were sitting at. Her face a visage of happiness the entire time. At least it had been that way until she saw just who had come through the door or rather who hadn't. Standing at the door was Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy smiling faces. Running over to them Mirajane practically shouted the question plaguing her mind.

"Where is Naruto?"

In response to the question everyone's face suddenly gained a look of confusion, at least until realization dawned on them. There weren't many rules around Fairy Tail, however one fundamental was that should someone not be able to go on a mission, they were originally going to go on it had to be brought to either the Master's or Mirajane's attention. This was done so they could make a note of it. It was no secret to anybody that Mirajane's favorite part of this duty was being able to better monitor her sibling's missions and even advise them if she felt they were taking to many in succession. Now though it would appear that nobody had remembered to tell her and judging by the tears streaming down her face she was assuming the worst.

Stepping forward Erza lowered her head at her past rival. "Naruto is fine Mirajane. He wasn't able to go on this mission because the council requested him personally for a mission to bodyguard a priestess."

Looking up Mirajane gazed directly into Erza's eyes and tried to see if she was indeed telling the truth. Not detecting any lies and seeing how sorry her friend looked Mirajane wiped her tears away.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for assuming the worst. It's just I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."

Before Erza could respond however Makarov asked. "The priestess that Naruto is guarding do you know where she's from?"

Looking over at her master Erza shook her head. "No, I wanted to stop Eisenwald as quickly as possible and didn't stay around for the details."

That unfortunately did nothing to alleviate the grim expression currently marring Makarov's face. This of course did not go unnoticed by the rest of them and it was Mirajane who asked the question plaguing their minds.

"What's wrong Master?"

Looking at the girl who had already lost a sister Makarov just couldn't bring himself to tell her about that specific family of priestesses. Besides what were the chances that priestess had hired Naruto.

"It's nothing, I'm sure your brother will be fine."

Even though Mirajane trusted her Master, those words didn't bring the level of comfort she would have liked.

-X-

Naruto could be seen running through a forest while carrying the unconscious priestess trying desperately to get away from the danger behind them. They had been traveling in silence since Naruto had taken them out of the palace in order to escape Erigor. Judging by the movement on his back though he figured the priestess was finally waking up. Jumping to a clearing he softly set her down and did his best to look around the approaching shadows. Once satisfied that there was indeed no one around he allowed himself to sit down across from her. She really was beautiful he supposed what with the moonlight illuminating her face. He admittedly had seen many beautiful girls but something about her stood out for him. Just as he was contemplating this he noticed her eyes slowly open and her looking straight at him.

Groggily opening her eyes Shion inwardly panicked when she noticed she wasn't inside her bed anymore. However, once she noticed just who was wish her the young priestess let out a sigh. "Where am I?"

Smiling at the obviously exhausted girl Naruto said. "I honestly don't know, we've been traveling north for a couple hours at this point." Noticing the confused face his companion was wearing Naruto clarified. "A man came into your room and attempted to assassinate you, luckily I had noticed him beforehand and was able to swap you with a duplicate. I then left a sand clone of myself to stall for time while the real me took you and escaped."

Nodding her head Shion could understand the point however "But I don't understand, you're an S-class mage. Why would you need to run away?"

Surprisingly once she had said that Naruto's face became dead serious. "To be honest I could have dealt with that man easily, however I noticed that he was communicating with somebody and therefore has backup. I may be an S-class wizard but I'm not dumb enough to fight an enemy in such close quarters that may or may not have backup. I also would have had a harder time protecting you if it came down to it."

Instead of accepting or denying his reasoning Shion instead asked a question that she already knew the answer to. "They assassin was it a man that had silver hair and wielded a scythe?"

Keeping his shock to himself Naruto instead asked. "How did you know? Has this man bothered you before?"

 _Watching her savior take his last breathes she was able to watch as a silver haired man came and grabbed the handle of the scythe before giving a tug and extinguishing the life from the young man._ Unbidden Shion felt the tears fall from her eyes, another person was once again going to die because of her. 'Am I really worth saving? He's probably saved so many people already and would save so many more.' Suddenly however she was broken from her thoughts when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. It had been so long since she had received a hug that unconsciously she felt herself melt into it.

"I promised I would protect you and I won't break that promise."

So he was doing this to protect her, but why would he go this far for her. She was well aware that the only thing keeping him here was the fact this was a job request but honestly she would have expected him to leave by now if it was just that. "Why?! Why are you going so far for me? I was absolutely horrible to you, you don't have to stay here if you do your going to die!"

"You know to be honest when I first met you I thought you were a selfish little brat. You were used to having everything on a silver platter and because of this you developed an uncaring attitude towards the death of your own people. That bothered me more then I'd like to admit especially because I was forced to take this mission instead of protecting my friends and my family."

The whole time he had been talking Shion felt her heart breaking more and more. Whether he knew it or not he had been the second person to ever hug her and also the second person to ever show any care for her. "Then why are you still here? If you hate me so much then just leave me and you won't have to die!"

Allowing a smirk to form on his face Naruto shook his head. "It's true I did thank you were a selfish little brat but the truth is I was wrong. You actually do care, in fact you care so much about others that your willing to let me leave you to your fate just so I can live. The truth is though I'm not going anywhere I made a promise to protect you and I would never break a promise especially not one I made to a friend."

That one word had maid Shions eyes widen considerably. 'He considers me a friend? I finally made a friend after fifteen years.' Shion once more felt the tears leave her eyes and couldn't resist using her hand to once more wipe them away. "Thank you, I promise I will be the best friend that you've ever had."

For Naruto however he could only smile he knew what those tears were for and it was nice to see that he was right about her. "You already have Shion so there's no reason for you to thank me."

-X-

A figure could be seen sitting in the shadows starring at the two he had sent Erigor to assassinate. Evidently the other man had failed which obviously was no surprise, he knew just how strong Naruto Strauss was. It still irked him to know just how far the young man was willing to go for the priestess. Her power was simply too uncontrollable which is why he wanted her exterminated in the first place. After all it wouldn't do for him to finally reclaim his body only for Shion to seal him away like her mother had done. All of a sudden however the figure felt a presence behind him and without turning around he said. "You failed."

Erigor felt himself cringe at those words, there wasn't a doubt in his mind on how the figure would deal with him should he fail him. "I haven't failed yet, there still in our reach. I can still kill them.

A cold laugh emerged from the figures mouth at the mages words. "Hahahaha that's funny." Turning his head so Erigor could see his demonic red eyes he continued. "Do you honestly believe someone like you could ever defeat the one who's called the tailed beast? Please you couldn't even stand up to one tail and you think you could stand against him when he uses all nine at once. You really are an idiot."

That seemed to ignite something in Erigor because once the figure had finished his 'lecture' Erigor swung the scythe straight at the figures heart. He was rewarded for his efforts by feeling his scythe go directly through the figures body. The force and momentum however cause him to be totally unprepared for the hand that gripped his throat a second later and forced him to look into the eyes of the demon standing before him.

Squeezing the others man neck the figure gave a merciless laugh. "It would seem I was wrong about you Erigor not even an idiot would dare attack me. No the truth is you simply don't understand where your place is. Maybe I should remind you just how far below me you truly are."

In response to the threat Erigor frantically shook his head. Anything was better than that and he would gladly take death over being forced to go through that hellish ordeal again. "Please, anything but that! I promise I'll kill them both for you just give me a second chance!"

Looking at the man before him the figure seemed to debate with himself for a moment before shaking his head. "No I think this is a lesson that I need to fully engrave into your skull." At this point the figure could only smirk at the fear stricken eyes he was looking into. Slowly, ever so slowly the figure moved the hand not currently holding onto the mages throat and placed it flat against Erigor's face. "Now have nice nightmares for me."

"Please I promise I'll kill them for you!"

Smirk widening even more the figure leaned in and whispered in the other man's ear. "Oh you will kill them for me I'll make sure of that but for now know your place." As he said that a purple magic circle wormed on the point where his hand met Erigor's face and the figures said. "Bringer of Darkness: Nightmare of Eternity!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking over at the now catatonic mage the figure couldn't help but feel that the man had deserved it. Really he should know better than to assume he was a match for his own power. Still he needed him for now however it didn't mean that he couldn't make the man suffer for just a couple of hours.

Looking over his shoulder he saw that his companions scream seemed to set both occupants on edge however just when he thought they were going to abandon their post he saw Naruto form a magic seal and instantly his appearance once more took the form of his one tailed form. He then clapped his hands together and a new magic seal appeared. This one however caused a dome of sand to quickly envelop the position of the two and seemed to form some kind of outer shell. It didn't seem to end there though because not even a second later what looked like coral formed from the cracks inside the shell and sealed them up. All of this had happened in under a second and the figure couldn't help but be Impressed by the talent he had just witnessed from the young mage. It would honestly be a shame that he would have to kill such a promising talent however the priestess had to go if he was to reclaim his body once more.

Yes, it was time that the world remembered and feared his name once more. It was why his father Zeref had created him and it was time he once more showed these humans how weak they truly are. It's time the world remembered the name Moryo.

-X-

Fairy Tail was truly a wonderful place for mages of every walks of life. It gave you something that everybody needed, a family. It was what made those that were apart of Fairy Tail so inseparable. The majority of them had come there in search of a place to call home. It was what attracted so many people to the oddly named guild, however there was another reason mages came far and wide to the guild. The reason was quite simple, Fairy Tail housed many powerful mages and right now two such mages were facing off against each other.

On one side of the field was the 'Titania' herself. Her true name however was Erza Scarlet and she was one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages. She was truly a fearsome foe and with her ability to use the magic known as requip she literally could summon anything she wished to deal with an opponent. Her power was the stuff of legends and currently she was wearing her infamous flames empress armor. This was no surprise considering just who her opponent was.

The mage that would be facing her was known far and wide as 'Salamander'. Truthfully he himself wasn't an S-class mage however that didn't mean he wasn't powerful in his own right and anyone who thought otherwise would find themselves roasted alive. This was Natsu Dragneel and he had made it his goal to become the strongest, this often times meant he developed a habit of challenging all of Fairy Tail's S-class mages.

Smirking at her opponent Erza decided to offer a little advice. "Are you sure you want to do this Natsu? You've never beaten me before and we both know how this is going to end."

Engulfing his fists into flames Natsu charged forward. "This time is different. Today is the day I finally beat you Erza and once I beat you I'm going after Naruto next!"

Erza watched as the flaming fists got closer and closer. Just before they were able to touch her however Erza quickly summoned a sword into each of her hands and swung at Natsu. Thankfully however he was able to quickly lower his arm and duck under the sword strike. Turning himself into a roll Natsu quickly lit his feet on fire and swung them at the armored girl.

Seeing the attack Erza quickly jumped away however she did receive a minor burn mark on her upper arm. Turning towards her opponent she noticed him finishing his spin and about to jump up again. Using this opportunity, she quickly threw one of her swords at the fire mage. Unfortunately, it would seem that the young man was still able to see it coming and instead of jumping upwards he purposely jumped to the side. This however put him directly in the path of Erza who had predicted what the young man would do and was even now swinging her sword downward at him.

Natsu saw the sword coming down and even he knew he would not have enough time to dodge. So instead he purposely bent down and enlightening his hands once more in flames caught the blade that was approaching him. Looking up he saw his opponent giving him a smile.

"It's been awhile since we fought like this hasn't it Natsu?"

Smirking as well as increasing the heat of his flames Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah it has and today is going to be the day that I finally beat you Erza."

Still smiling Erza increased the pressure on the blade and was rewarded with it inching just a little bit closer to Natsu's face. Just when they were about to enter a power struggle however everyone suddenly heard a horn sound behind them.

"Erza Scarlet you are under arrest by order of the council."

-X-

Opening her eyes Shion looked around. She didn't remember a lot from last night however she did remember the basics, someone had tried to assassinate her and Naruto had saved her and became her friend. She had finally made a friend after all this time. Looking around she saw the mage she was thinking about sitting against the wall using the inner shell to prop his back up. He was obviously still asleep though she knew that at a moment's notice he would be battle ready.

Looking at him she couldn't help but blush. His white hair so long and untamable sat atop his head with the two red bangs framing his face. The muscles under his clothes showing through and the bad boy look he gained from the liberal amounts of black he wore. All in all, Shion would classify the mage as one of the most attractive guys she had ever met but that wasn't who he was. He was her friend, her first friend and he would be forced to die today all because of her. This was the first person who had made her feel like she wasn't all alone and now he would die today. 'Can I really allow that to happen?'

-X-

The sun had risen and the demon known as Moryo knew that sooner or later the sand dome was going to fall. He just hoped it would be a little longer, if for nothing else then to give his companion more time to recover. Don't get him wrong he in no way regretted the punishment he gave Erigor it just was that as much as he didn't want to admit it he needed the mage if he wanted any hope of beating the one known as "Tailed Beast".

"Ughhhhhhh"

Turning around Moryo sparred the man groaning behind him an emotionless glance. "Good, your finally awake."

In response to hearing his tormentors voice Erigor glared defiantly back at least he did until Moryo held up his hand and formed a magic circle. Looking past, the man Erigor saw the dome made of sand with a few stray coral sticking out of it.

"What the hell is that?!"

Smirking at the dome Moryo said. "That's where your two targets are currently residing."

Nodding his head as well as propping himself up Erigor simply asked. "When do I head out?"

"You won't be going anywhere."

Looking confused Erigor said. "Then what the hell am I going to be doing."

Turning his gaze behind him Moryo said, "I'm going to distract 'Tailed Beast' and while I'm doing that you are going to take out the priestess."

Smirking Erigor hefted his scythe over his shoulder. "Hmm that's fine, I have a score to settle with that bitch. No body escapes my scythe."

Moryo purposely left out the fact that he had escaped that same scythe, it was better to let pawns think you cared about their feelings. Instead the man looked once more at the dome and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw it slowly crumbling away until only two figures were in the center. The 'Tailed Beast' quickly hoisted the priestess onto his back and took off into a dead run, no doubt trying to put as much distance between them as he could.

"Let's go."

-X-

Looking around Shion couldn't help but feel the dread in her heart grow. They were running through the exact forest from her vision, and judging by what Naruto had said earlier they were still being followed. She could only hope that everything would go the way she wanted it to.

All of a sudden however both of them were forced to dodge away as a spike came flying at them from the right. Luckily Naruto noticed in time and was able to get out of the way. Once he landed however he turned in the direction the projectile had come and saw what looked like some black figure. Its mere presence seemed to be fading in and out. It was covered in darkness and honestly didn't look like it would be any kind of threat. Its magical power spoke otherwise however, while it was nowhere near his own it was still exceptionally powerful and therefore shouldn't be underestimated. Looking over his shoulder Naruto leveled a serious gaze towards the priestess who reluctantly got off of his back. Once she had done so he jumped off to deal with his opponent.

All Shion could do was watch as the raging battle went on, unaware of the person sneaking up behind her.

-X-

Smirking Moryo watched as the young wizard landed in front of him. It would seem that everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was give Erigor enough time and he could resurrect his body. "Do you really think you can fight me boy. How do you hope to beat something that you can't touch? "If he expected his opponent to falter at his words then he would be horribly mistaken.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?"

Instead of answering Moryo instead kept his gaze emotionlessly on his opponent.

"You obviously threw that spike at us, and that means you can be hurt. I just have to attack you when you become solid."

"HAHAHAHA I'll give you this much, you definitely are intelligent. However, I'll let you in on a little secret. It's true I have to turn tangible to attack and yes in theory I suppose you could defeat me in that time. However, let me ask you this, can you launch an attack in under a second?" Noticing his opponents emotionless face Moryo continued. "Just give up boy, the truth of the matter is you can't defeat me. Leave now and I promise no harm will befall you, you are not the one we are here for."

If anything this cause a smile to grow on Naruto's face. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to reject your offer."

Gritting his teeth Moryo quickly clapped his hands together and formed a magic circle. "So be it boy but don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto's face suddenly turned determined. "And I'm warning you to stay away from Shion. I may not have known her long but she's still a friend. I would rather die than let you take her, so if you want her then you're going to have to go through me."

"That's exactly what I tend to do now let me show you a true demons power. Bringer of Darkness: Nightmare of Eternity!" As he said those words both of his hands suddenly had black wisps coming off of them. "Now I'm going to show you your worst nightmare."

Deciding now was as good of a time as any Naruto summoned a magic seal underneath his body. "Tailed Beast Soul: Shukaku." Once more his body was again transformed into his sand armored form.

Looking at his opponent Moryo could only smirk, the magic coming off of him was practically overwhelming and this was only just the first tail. "Yes I can see that you're a worthy opponent, however I'm curious. Why are you only using your one tailed form?"

Surprisingly once this was brought up the man in front of him sheepishly ran his hands through his hair. "Well you see, the thing is I have to go in order."

The great 'Tailed Beast' had to go in order. The man who had leveled a mountain in one shot and was even said to be able to teleport should he be in his nine tailed form had to 'go in order'. "You're kidding me right?"

Still refusing to meet eyes with his opponent Naruto shook his head.

"That's pretty pathetic you know."

Feeling a tick mark grow on his forehead Naruto glared at the other man. "That's it I've had enough of you." As he said that Naruto extended his hand and a magic seal appeared before him. "Sand Burial" As he said this a copious amount of sand headed for his opponent and crashed into the spot he had once been. This caused a large explosion to appear and when it finally cleared a copious amount of sand could be seen laying there but Moryo wasn't in sight. Just as he was contemplating where the man could have been, Naruto was forced to jump in the air as two hands came up where he had previously been standing.

Once he had landed away the demon Moryo rose from the spot he had previously been. "I'm impressed that you were able to see through my attack. I had made sure to carefully hide my presence just to avoid that from happening."

Smirking at his opponent Naruto said. "I'll admit had I not been in this form I would have not noticed your attack. However, this form grants me more than just the ability to crush my opponents through sand. It also allows me to sense anybody using my sand."

Nodding at the explanation Moryo once more formed a magic seal and engulfed his hands into darkness. 'I see so he was only able to sense my attack once I turned tangible. That means that every sneak attack I attempt will ultimately fail the second I turn tangible. So the only way to attack him is to not allow his sand to touch me.' "You truly are a worthy opponent, however I believe it is time I stopped playing around, as some would say." Once he said this Moryo slammed his hands into the ground. This made a group of shadows suddenly form and head towards his opponent.

Watching the shadows approaching his position Naruto once more formed a magic seal. "Sand Shield." Like before a copious amount of sand formed in front of Naruto and blocked the shadows. However unlike with Erigor's wind blades the shadows simply moved through the sand forcing Naruto to jump away from his position and retreat. Looking behind him however allowed him to see that the shadows were somehow tracking him and seemed to be honing in on his position. Looking at his opponent confirmed his suspicions, Moryo was commanding the shadows to move onto his position. 'Sigh and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this so soon after finishing it but I guess it can't be helped.' Landing on the ground Naruto once more clapped his hands together and formed a magic seal. Once the seal was formed his Tailed Beast form slowly crumbled away until his appearance returned too normal.

"I must thank you, it would seem your forcing me to use my newest technique."

Glancing at the mage in front of him Moryo couldn't help but be confused. "Why would you return too normal? Do you honestly think you can defeat me without your Takeover magic? Or perhaps you have finally realized just how stupid this all is and have decided to surrender."

Smirking in response Naruto held out his fist and formed a white magic seal. Once the seal formed however a strange tri-pronged Kunai formed in the young mages hand. Gripping the weapon Naruto got into a ready stance facing his opponent.

Still curious to his targets intentions Moryo retracted his shadows and crossed his arms over his chest. "I must admit I'm slightly insulted. I would think that you would know by now that you are not able to touch me."

Eyes burning with determination Naruto reared back his arm however just before he threw it he noticed Shion starring at him from the corner of his eye. That in and of itself wasn't a big deal, the man approaching her from behind was. Just when he was about to shout out a warning however the man suddenly threw the scythe he was wielding at the priestess. There was no time to shout out a warning, there wasn't even time to think. Throwing the kunai in his hand Naruto waited until it appeared directly between the scythe and Shion. With a whisper of "Hiraishin" he disappeared in a flash. Reappearing in front of the priestess Naruto was able to see the dawning realization in her eyes before he felt the scythe pierce his body. Looking at her eyes he was just barely able to make out the tears falling from her eyes before darkness overcame him.

"NARUTO!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well there you have it, the newest chapter of the Tailed Beast Takeover Mage. I had such a great time writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for the continued support and I can't wait to see just how far this story will come. Once more however I do not know when the next chapter will come because of how busy my schedule is. I will try to get it out as quickly as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" or "Fairy Tail"**

 **Chapter Start:**

Floating in the darkness Naruto could not figure out which way to go to get out of the void.

"NARUTO!"

Turning around in the direction of the noise he could only sigh. 'That voice, where have I heard it before?'

Abruptly an image of a blonde girl could be seen in front of him. Tears were cascading down her face and he could faintly remember her name. Reaching towards the girl, he felt his hand go through her before like glass the image broke apart. Pulling his hand back towards his chest he felt a single tear fall from his cheek. Hugging himself Naruto whispered out into the open space. "Somebody….Anybody…..save me."

As soon as the final words left his lips a myriad of images flashed before his eyes. Images of his smiling face among others. An image of a building with what looked like the image of a fairy on the front. The images kept coming some lasting longer than others until finally the image of a redhead appeared before his eyes. Her arm was held out towards him and a comforting smile was on her face. Her mouth was moving but no words were being spoken, still the sight of the women brought a smile to his face as well as an aching in his heart.

Like the rest though the image eventually disappeared only to be left in the sea of images moving before his eyes until at last an image of a white haired girl appeared in his mind. She couldn't be older than five and was slowly rocking a miniature version of himself in her arms. The girl was humming a lullaby however once she reached the end she slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Unable to stop himself Naruto touched the part where she had kissed and felt a warm sensation overcome him. "I will always protect you little brother."

Her name came back to him in a flash and with it came the conviction needed to banish the memories assaulting him until only one remained. It was a simple memories of him standing in front of Lisanna's grave the day he found out about her death. Unhibbiden the words he had spoken that day came rushing back to him.

"It's too late to save you, I know that but I promise ill look after Mirajane and Elfman for you. You don't have to worry about them anymore, just rest easy Lisanna."

Clenching his hands together Naruto stared up at the image of his sister's grave. Remembering the promise he had made to her he knew what had to be done. Willing his magic to focus on the part of the body that had been stabbed. He carefully healed the afflicted area being careful to not use to much magic and risk one of his tailed beasts taking over.

Glancing up at the image once more he whispered. "I just hope I won't be too late this time."

-X-

A sense of horror overcame the young priestess's face. Watching the man she had come to see as her friend fall lifelessly to the ground from an attack that had been meant for her. Overcome with grief she didn't notice the sliver of energy that originated from her bell that she had snuck onto Naruto's clothing slowly leaking into the wound he had sustained. The only thing that finally managed to break her out of her shock was when the scythe wielding mage kicked the body of the man who had saved her.

Erigor was having the time of his life, he had just taken down an S-class mage of Fairy Tail in one blow. "Not so hot now are you Tailed Beast! HAHAHAHA!"

Unbidden a white hot rage boiled into her being. Her anger only growing with each laugh out of the pathetic excuse of a man standing in front of her who had dared to laugh at her grief. She could feel her magic pulsating like a coiled animal, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting foe. Just when she thought it would burst the words she needed to release it came to her mind. Standing up slowly Shion whispered the words her mother had taught her so long ago.

"Angel Soul: Archangel"

When the words left her lips, her form was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. The light managed to catch Erigor's attention who stared at it in amusement. Once the light had disappeared Shion stood standing there, however her appearance had drastically changed. Her hair had turned pink and was levitating in her head with part of it going upwards and some going diagonally. A hallo could be seen floating above her head. Her clothing had also gone through a drastic change. No longer did she have her coat and long pants on. Now she wore a simple bikini top that barely held in her sizeable chest and a bikini bottom both done up in an intricate fashion. The biggest change however was the ever present glow surrounding her body.

Basking in her new power Shion faced the man who had dared to kill the man that she now realized was her destined partner. Pushing her hands outwards Shion started an attack that her mother had told her about, while hoping she'd be able to accomplish it. Light formed in her hands and with a single thought she fired it at the mage. The attack moved so fast that the man barely had enough time to put up his scythe as a defense. Even so however the beam of light broke through the weapon and traveled through him until it eventually died away.

Turning away from the soon to be dead man if the hole in his stomach was any indication Shion ran to her savior's side being careful to watch out for Moryu. When she reached Naruto's side however and opened up his shirt to analyze the wound she was in for an astonishing discovery. The once fatal wound had disappeared entirely and in its place was normal skin. No hints of a scar to be seen at all.

Looking at her saviors face Shion unconsciously blushed at the handsome face. Moments later however her chosen one's eyes opened and sapphire blue eyes locked onto her violet ones. Smiling at the man Shion barely managed to whisper her next words, and somehow he still heard them.

"How are you feeling?"

Feeling a sudden stiffness in his body Naruto slowly rose to his feet with Shion's help. In the corner of his eye he could see the slowly dying body of Erigor on the ground, the reason for which was painfully obvious. "I'll live, which is more than I can say about Erigor. Good job on that by the way. Though I am curious to where Moryo went."

The sound of clapping suddenly assaulted his ears and turning in the direction it originated from he saw Moryo standing there looking as dark as ever. He idly noticed Shion also looking at the man and without thinking stepped in front of her.

If Moryo noticed this action he didn't react instead he simply pointed his hand at the corpse of Erigor. "Scum like you who can't even do as their told deserves to rot in hell. Now disappear." A black beam of energy left his hand and traveled to the unmoving body. As soon as it touched Erigor's body the man's eyes bulged out and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The body was slowly swallowed up into the darkness and by the time it ended Erigor was no more.

Turning to face the two that had dared to defy him Moryo encased his body in darkness and asked "Which one of you wishes to die first?"

Channeling his magic once more a magic seal appeared underneath him. "Tailed Beast Soul: Shukaku" His form once more changed to his one tailed form, however instead of stopping there a second magic seal formed underneath him. This seal was blue and once it appeared his body once more started to glow.

"Tailed Beast Soul: Matatabi"

As soon as he said it his body was instantly engulfed in a blue flame. This flame traveled up his body until it formed two blue cat ears atop his head. Behind him were two distinct tails, one made of blue flames and the other made of sand. Blues lines could be seen under his eyes. With a thought Naruto extinqued the flames along his body and in their place was his normal attire.

Rushing forward in a surprising bout of speed Naruto reached his opponent and launched a flaming kick at the demon's head. The kick passed through his opponent's body. Immediately after his failed attack Naruto was forced to jump away from the black energy that his opponent had launched at him. The shadow seemed to be following him at least until one of Shion's light attacks seemed to dissipate it. Turning towards his partner Naruto suddenly was struck with an idea.

"Shion when I tell you to, I want you to aim at Moryo. Do you understand?"

Utterly confused why he would want her to play such an aggressive role, but still willing to help. Shion gave a hesitant nod.

Smirking at Moryo, Naruto gathered his magic into both of his arms. His left arm glowed with the translucent blue flames, however his right appeared to be covered in sand. Throwing his left arm forward Naruto unleashed a raging inferno towards his opponent.

Instead of running from the flames or trying to counteract them Moryo instead allowed them to pass through him. Once all the fire had successfully passed through him Moryo formed two magic circles in front and shot each at one of his opponents.

Seeing the shadow approaching him Naruto quickly threw both arms forward and launched a combined fire and sand blast. Successfully cancelling the attack out. His eyes however remained the entire time on Shion who as he suspected dealt with the attack easily. It appeared as if the shadows refused to be anywhere near the light.

Having proved his theory correct, Naruto turned to Shion. "You've done a good job and because of you I finally figured out how were going to defeat this guy." Turning away from the girl Naruto faced Moryo. "This battle has gone on long enough. What do you say I end it?"

Unable to contain himself Moryo started laughing hysterically. "You, finish this battle? Just like that?! HAHAHAHAHA. Boy you are a hundred years too young to even think about challenging me in battle. What makes you think you could possibly beat me? As you've noticed you haven't touched me and you won't! There is no way you can kill me."

Smiling at the demon Naruto whispered his next words. "Watch me." Once saying this a yellow magic circle appeared in front of him and sand gushed out of the magic circle. Taking control of it Naruto forced it to form a dome around all three of them.

Looking around himself Moryo couldn't help but wonder just what this brats plan was. He of all people should know that a sand dome wasn't going to help them at all. He was however shocked when his opponent grabbed the girl and quickly ran out of the dome thanks to a hole he had formed, just big enough to fit the two of them. Starring at the spot his opponent had retreated from Moryo couldn't help but be curious to what this mage had planned. 'It doesn't matter whatever your plan is, it won't be able to kill me. I'll just faze right through it."

Once reaching the outside of the dome Naruto waited no time in channeling all his magic and forming a giant blue magic seal underneath the dome. Not a second later blue flames erupted from the seal and went directly into the dome, cooking anybody that remained inside.

The whole time this was going on Shion was staring at the man in shock. "How could you possibly think cooking him would kill him? That kind of attack is nothing to him."

Instead of contradicting her Naruto only offered her a grin. "I'm well aware that this won't kill him. This is simply setting up the show for you to kill him."

Instead of responding to the mage Shion simply watched the flaming dome in front of her. The heat coming off of it was extraordinary and she was finding it slightly hard to breathe. Still though Naruto obviously had a plan and from the amounts of magic he was pouring into his flames the plan must be a damn good one.

It wasn't too long until the sand that made up the dome started changing grain by grain until finally the once imposing dome of sand was now a dome of glass. The flames soon retreated and left behind the superheated dome of pure reflective glass.

Smiling at the dome Naruto instantly fell to one knee. 'It would seem I used up too much of my magic.' His form reverted back to his human form. Turning to Shion, Naruto said. "Now Shion its time for you to do your part. I want you to fire as much of your power into the dome as you can."

Sparing the mage, a concerned look, Shion quickly loaded her magic into what she was starting to think of as her 'light beams' and fired it into the hole that they had made upon their escape. She was expecting a lot of things. The most prevalent was for Moryo to come out laughing at their idiocy and tell them how they had been doomed from the beginning. She however was not expecting the entire dome to light up as if it was a giant light bulb. She was also not expecting to hear the unearthly screams that came from the dome.

Once the light died down Naruto used the last of his energy limp into the opening created from their escape and to see the results of his and Shion's attack. Just like he had expected Moryo was laying on the ground with his head facing the ceiling. His form was slowly breaking apart and it didn't look like the once powerful demon had much time left in this world. Walking until he was standing in front of the demon Naruto simply waited for the conformation of what was to come.

"How did you do it?"

Staring down at the dying figure below him and seeing the curious priestess whose form had reverted to normal Naruto figured it couldn't hurt to reveal what had happened. "It's simple really whenever you became intangible in order to defend from an attack you never moved, not even when it would be in your best interest. You instead waited for the attack to be over if you were going to launch an attack while intangible. You did however make sure to never let Shion's light touch you. A good idea I suppose considering how much of an effect it had on your shadows. Using this information, I correctly deduced that since your body is pretty much made up of the shadows that you attack with, Shion should be able to kill you. The only problem was you were never going to allow her a chance to hit you. It didn't help that she was so inexperienced in that form that I couldn't count on her hitting you, or at least betting my life on the possibility."

By now Shion was looking at her savior in awe, unable to believe the deductions he made and how quickly he made them. Moryo however was analyzing what he heard a mile a minute.

"Using this information I knew I had to create an environment where you couldn't actually dodge her attack. In order to do this, I created a sand dome and had it surround all of us. Making sure to watch you using my sand as its being built in order to make sure you didn't try to escape. Once this was done I ran out as fast as I could and used my blue flames to cook the dome making sure to also have my sand detecting if you were attempting to leave the dome. I heated my sand up to the temperature at which it would turn to glass. In the end as long as you were in that dome when Shion launched her attack you were as good as done."

Nodding at his opponent's words Moryo simply starred at the top of the dome, satisfied with his loss. "You were indeed a worthy opponent Tailed Beast." His body simply faded away into etherno soon after the words left his lips, thus ending the life of the demon known as Moryo.

Sighing in relief Naruto allowed himself to fall backwards onto his back, glad that battle was finally over and with it, this mission was nearly over as well. Now he would soon be able to return home and be able to see all his friends.

The priestess was quickly at his side checking him over for injuries. Her face was so scared that he could not help but chuckle. "Relax Shion, I just used up a ton of magic power. I also maintained our shelter last night. I will be fine once I have rested for a while.

The priestess did not look convinced but thankfully, she seemed to realize it was a losing battle to try to fight him on it. So instead, the two just lapsed in the silence.

Closing his eyes, Naruto's thoughts immediately turned to a certain redhead. 'I wonder if I have gotten strong enough to protect you as well Erza.' A smile graced his face at the thought of the blush that would bring to her face.

"Hey Naruto?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, he wasn't surprised to see Shion starring at him the conflicted expression on her face was worrying though.

"Yeah?"

It appeared like a great internal struggle was happening, until finally her resolve seemed to settle and she closed her eyes before screaming.

"Marry me!"

Thus was the time that a simple priestess knocked out an S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

Immediately Shion rushed to his side to try to revive her 'fiance' however every time she uttered the word it seemed as if his condition only got worse.

In his head, however there was only one thought going through it. 'Mira's gonna kill me if she ever finds out.'

While Naruto's fight had ended, another fight was just beginning. This one however had the potential to destroy everything that he had ever known.

-X-

In the dead of night, a figure lurked in the shadows above the Fairy Tail guild building. Jumping into the air the figure extended his arm towards the guild and with a shout of "Iron Dragons Lance" Giant Iron poles broke off from his arms and into the Fairy Tail guild building. The guild building itself was empty something the dragon slayer made sure of before attacking the place. The dragon slayer continued his attack until there were seventeen metal poles sticking out of the building.

Walking out of the guildhall Gajeel let out a humorless laugh. "Hahaha as funny as that is let's make sure we really make them pissed off."

Walking off Gajeel mentally went through all of the Fairy Tail mages he had seen today in order to determine which one would be the best for his little demonstration.

'The sexy barmaid would be an option, but she's an S-class mage. Her brother is also an S-class mage who is away right now. I would prefer not to piss him off enough to the point where he comes back and helps Fairy Tail fight us. Still though there was that blue haired girl.' The more he thought about it the more he decided it would be a great idea. Besides, it would be fun to humiliate those two bozos who seemed to always hang out with her.

Smiling to himself Gajeel found a safe place to rest tonight. Tomorrow Fairy Tail would know that there days were numbered and it was all because they had dared to challenge Phantom Lord for the title of strongest guild.

-X-

"What do you mean were not going to do anything about this gramps? Phantom Lord destroyed our guild and were just going to let them get away with it."

It would appear that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy had just returned from a recent mission and were standing in front of Master Makarov and Mirajane.

Waving off Natsu's concerns Makarov once more chugged his beer. "There's no point in attacking cowards who are so afraid that they have to attack an empty guild."

Erza's head swiveled in the Masters direction after that tidbit. "They attacked the guild when no one was here."

Mirajane confirmed the Masters words. "Yes, the guild was attacked at night when everybody had already left."

Shrugging his shoulders Makarov looked to the group. "See there's no point in starting a fight over that. Until upstairs is fixed we'll just handle all our quests down here."

Instantly a fist slammed into the table, splitting it into two and causing wood chips to go flying. Everybody turned to see Natsu standing there a look of righteous fury on his face. "We can't just let them get away with this Gramps. They destroyed our guild."

Ignoring the boy Makarov instead turned to Mirajane. "We will not be retaliating but just to be on the safe side, alert all of our S-class wizards to return at once." Seeing the girl nod Makarov turned to the rest of the guild who were all eagerly watching him and waiting for his decision. "Fairy Tail will not be attacking Phantom Lord as of this moment, however to be on the safe side I want all of you to buddy up with somebody and not be by yourself." Smiling cheerfully at everybody Makarov jumped off his seat and started walking off.

Watching the old man retreat Natsu yelled after him. "Where are you going gramps?"

"Nature calls."

While everybody else was distracted, Mirajane excused herself from the guild while carrying a communication lacrima. If she had to contact the S-class mages, she might as well start now. This way she could see how her little brother was doing and alleviate some of her worry.

Sitting it down on a table Mirajane poured some magic into it and said clearly. "Show me Naruto Strauss."

Slowly an image appeared however, the image was not one that she ever wanted to see. Her brother was out cold in a hospital of some kind and some blonde girl was behind him in a nurse's outfit. Hesitantly Mirajane whispered her next words. "Um hello there."

Instantly turning around the nurse smiled at her. "Hello there you must be my new sister-in-law."

Thus concluded the day that the priestess known as Shion knocked out not one, but two of Fairy Tails S-class wizards.

 **Chapter end**

 **Wow, well that concludes chapter 5 of Tailed Beast Takeover Mage. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I can finally decide on who the pairing is. I wonder if any of you can figure it out. Anyway I already know how the stories going to go and have always known. I will say do not expect anything to be exactly as it is in canon, there will be some major changes. I'm sure all of you will enjoy it. I have also been toying with the idea of having Naruto get away from Tenrou Island and bringing the girl he is paired with and them having a child while everyone else is trapped. Could be a fun thing to do.**


End file.
